


My Sourwolf, Always

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Derek Hale, Future Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gifset, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Nudity, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: WerewolfStiles & FemDerek. Go nuts! </p><p>There's a meeting between different packs being held in another state, Derek and Stiles go as the representatives of the Beacon Hills Pack. Everything starts out okay...so of course things go to hell soon after. The meeting is ambushed, Stiles is bitten, and Derek gets turned into a woman. While Stiles tries to control his inner wolf, Derek's jealous and insecure. Stiles' natural sense of control is praised and noted by many as he helps in any way he can to regain calm, though newly turned, and some of the visiting, mate-less, wolves have taken too keen an interest in him, much to Derek's displeasure. Derek knew that Stiles was attracted to him when he was male, and as male he knew he was hot. As a woman now...well, it was new and weird and he wasn't 100% sure if Stiles liked him like this...<br/>--<br/>Stiles reassures Derek that regardless of gender, he will always be attracted to his Sourwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sourwolf, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Derek thinks of himself in male pronouns. Stiles being an outsider will refer to Derek at times in female terms, because that's what he sees.

Derek and Stiles were asked by Scott to go to a pack meeting  a few states over as the representatives of the Beacon Hills pack. He would have gone himself but there was something going on and it just didn't feel right to leave himself. His Alpha instincts were on high alert. Derek being the most knowledgeable about official meetings and Stiles being one of the people he trust most in the whole universe seemed like the perfect choice. 

Derek and Stiles loved the idea because they wanted some time alone for themselves. They were getting older and though the younger members of the pack were finishing up with school, work began to take up priorities as the pack began to realize what it meant to be a self sustaining adult. 

Derek had the Hale house and though he offered anyone who need a place shelter, they all wanted to try making it on their own. It worked for about a month before the Hale house became like a boarding house. Scott may be True Alpha, but it was Stiles and Derek that were Pack Parents. 

They loved their pack, they did, but they couldn't get a decent date night or time alone. They were hoping this meeting would be like a romantic get away for them.

They arrived in the days expected. Presented themselves to the Alpha and introduced themselves to the other visiting packs too. It was informative and actually fun. Stiles wasn't the youngest one there, which had been a fear for him, and he helped those who _were_ young feel more comfortable and made himself approachable should they have any questions. 

In the middle of a break where they stopped talking serious business and the hosting pack was passing out beverages, Derek came up to him and wrapped a possessive arm around him. Stiles gave Derek a curious raised eyebrow, but the older wolf didn't comment. Stiles looked around the room and saw a few people staring at them in different ways but decided to leave it be. Derek would tell him later when he was ready. He merely snuggled up into his boyfriend's hold and smiled happily as he nuzzled his nose into Derek's neck, scent marking him. He saw Derek physically relax at the motion and give Stiles a squeeze, but didn't make a move to let go. Stiles merely interlocked their fingers with practice ease without breaking conversation with the emissary and Alpha of a pack who was visiting from South Dakota. 

* * *

 

Their meeting would be over the full moon. The Alpha described and showed them the course of their usual runs. There were others in the hosting pack as well in the visiting packs that weren't wolves, so there would be things for the humans to do while being safe from the Werewolves. The hosting pack had wolves who were in full control during the full moon, but also had wolves who had yet to find their anchor and struggled with control. 

Some packs, like the Beacon Hills pack, had enough members who were in control to send wolves who wouldn't be dangerous. Other packs were still learning, but attending had been vital. 

Those who were too dangerous were placed in restraints by the emissaries. 

The humans were to stay in the Alpha's house, his mate who was human, hosted the party for the humans. There were plans of snacks and since they were planning on staying up all night waiting for their wolfy love ones to come back, an all night Harry Potter movie marathon was on the agenda. 

Stiles texted Scott that these were very okay people and true allies that could be trusted. 

Derek kissed Stiles long and slowly before he left. Stiles could read it on his boyfriend's face that he wanted to raise his stare and glare at other people, but Stiles just cupped his face and that helped Derek keep his focus on Stiles. Who kissed him back just as Derek had. 

* * *

 

Harry had just boarded the Knight Bus when everything went to hell. 

And no, not for the young wizard. 

Stiles hated when people said 'it happened too fast'. It brought back bad memories and it made him feel weak and useless. Sadly, it _had_ all happened too fast. 

Figures broke through the windows and he was thrown across the room. He tried to get up but he was wobbly and his vision furry. He heard roaring and howling. He saw the hostess being held by her throat and anger coursed through him. Launching himself at her attacker with all the force his momentum allowed, he knocked there werewolf to the ground. He felt claws dig into his sides, but he ignored the pain as best as he could as he reached for iron ring that had magic sigils on it, he twisted it, and then punched the werewolf. The wolf howled in anger as he tried to get away from Stiles and his ring, which on contact should feel like burning magma. 

The howls from the distance were now closer. One in particular mattered more to Stiles. 

 _Derek_.

Derek was coming. 

"STILES!" the hostess yelled in panic.

He turned to look at what was wrong but it was too late. The pain on his neck as he was bit unfortunately weren't the last thing he saw. What he saw was a pair of angry red eyes looking down at him. 

* * *

 

_"WHERE IS HE?"_

"Mr. Hale, please calm down. We should deal with what happened in the woods." someone addressed him. 

But he didn't care. 

The run was enjoyable until they all heard the angry howl of someone who hadn't been welcomed or invited back near the house. All wolves ran towards their mates and packmates as fast as they could. They were intercepted though. Flashes of light blinded them and his body felt weird, but that didn't stop him. His only thought was to get to Stiles. 

"I don't _care_ what happened in the woods!" He shrieked, though it sounded so off in his head. 

After they got to the house and took down and killed the Alpha, the hosting Alpha taking the final strike, everyone got to work on the damage. Some were hurt...two dead. Stiles...

"Your mate is...alive. His heartbeat is there. Listen to it." the Alpha ordered. 

Derek wanted to growl at having another Alpha give him an order but he did his best to listen to Stiles' heartbeat. When he found it, he zeroed in on it until he was as calm as he could be. "Where is he?"

"Being cleaned up...he's alright but..."

"But?"

The Alpha sighed, "I'm not sure where your mate stood on the whole 'being a wolf' matter but...he was bitten. The bite took. He's alive. He's healing. But now he's..."

"He's a wolf..." Derek let out with a shaky breath.

"And the magic in the woods...it's affected those hit differently. We have a few who were de-aged, some were turned into rabbits...some...along with you have been..." The Alpha tried to say the word but looking into Derek's eyes was difficult.

Derek looked down at his body. Though he was still in his clothes from earlier, they were bigger on him now. Tugging at his now longer hair before throwing it back, he sighed and supplied the answer, "Given a sex change...I don't care, alright. I just...I need to see Stiles. I may be a woman now, but I'm still a werewolf myself. Where's my mate?"

The Alpha gave him a look before sighing and running a hand over his face, "Just...be careful alright? He's up the stairs and in the first room to the left."

Derek nodded and headed up. His movements were a bit off. Both due to his haste but also due to his new body. Different muscle mass, different dimensions, different...assets.

But none of that mattered when he opened the door and saw his mate. 

"He needs rest. And you shouldn't be here."

Derek growled at the voice. It was one of the humans who had been looking hungrily at Stiles earlier the day. He growled louder when he saw her sit on the bed next to Stiles. Marching up to her, he yanked her up and pushed her away from the bed and Stiles, "He's mine. I'll take care of him now."

She was about to reply when the Host Alpha's mate entered and glared at her into silence. 

"I think they could use your help downstairs Lina." her voice was strict and hard, very much like that of an Alpha's mate should be, and this Lina obeyed. Not before glaring at Derek. The Hostess smiled apologetically at Derek, "I'm sorry about her...I'm not sure why she came. I'll keep her from him as best as I can. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Derek had to smile at her caring nature. It reminded him very much of Stiles. Always looking out for those who deserved it. He shook his head, "I'm healing from any wounds I may have had. No wolves bane or other poisons were used. I'm just a different gender. I just...I need to be with him. That's all I need."

She nodded, "I'm going to go help my husband. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. He saved me. He's a hero at heart, isn't he?"

Derek smiled proudly and nodded, "Yes. He gets it from his father."

She returned his smile before heading out. Once they were alone, Derek sat next to Stiles on the bed and held his hand. He lifted his mate's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you for not leaving me..."

* * *

 

When Stiles opened his eyes the next morning the first thing he saw was a woman lying half on top of his body. He bolted up and was going to jump out of bed when something inside stopped him. He felt a bit woozy when his senses were far more...focused, than before. The woman lying next to him smelled so familiar...so much like...

The woman opened her eyes and it was a pair he would know anywhere.

"Derek?"

"Stiles!" the woman threw herself onto Stiles and hugged him tightly. Stiles held his arms at his sides, unsure of what to do. Memories of last night were murky at best, his senses were on overdrive and everything was louder, stronger, brighter. 

The woman pulled back and yeah, those were definitely Derek's eyes...and his clothes. "Are you alright?"

"I...am I alright? Are you? You're...uh...you're Derek..."

"What? Of course I'm...oh, yeah."

"What happened?" Stiles asked as he sat up properly and sat Indian style on the bed. 

"It was the full moon so the wolves who were under control went on a run." Derek began.

"That I remember. The humans stayed here, we were watching Harry Potter. After that..."

"An Alpha crashed your marathon. We tried getting back here as soon as possible but it seemed there was a witch working with him...I was too worried about you I only got bits and pieces. Old rivalry and bad blood seems to be the cause though." Derek explained and it was so odd for Stiles to see this beautiful woman...so different and yet she was _so_ Derek! And said Derek was looking at him with concerned filled eyes, "You were bit..."

That froze him. 

He stared at her for a moment without blinking. Then he did blink...and blinked another two times...then another three times. 

Closing his eyes his hearing became phenomenal. He heard various conversations at once, all clear as day as if if they were in the room. Opening his eyes and seeing just how clear his vision was, and how his nose could now pick up more than the potent odors. 

"Stiles?"

"I'm...I'm a wolf now?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded. Stiles let out a shaky breath before asking. "The Alpha who bit me?"

"Dead. He's dead." Derek's voice was hard and hollow. 

"Who?"

"Our hosting Alpha, Neal." 

Stiles nodded and looked down at his hands, nails slowly turning to claws. He turned his hands into fists.  "Good...uh, good. God, Scott's never going to let me come to another one of these." Stiles said with a force chuckle.

Derek cupped Stiles' face and made the other look at him, "Hey..."

Stiles swallowed and shook his head, "Sorry, I'm fine. I just...I was okay with being human, ya know?"

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, "Yeah I know. But the important thing is you're alive. When Scott, or anyone gets the story out of us, and they will, they're going to be very happy you're alive. I know I am."

Stiles smiled at that, then his eyes lowered as he looked over Derek. 

"So uh...magic, huh?"

Derek looked down at his body and was suddenly a bit insecure. Was there something wrong with how he looked like as a woman? He crossed his arms over his chest and gods, that felt weird. 

"Derek?"

"I uh...I don't know what happened. One moment I had a dick, I was running towards you, there were lights and tingling, next thing I know I'm still running towards you sans the dick."

"Can the emissaries reverse it?" Stiles asked as he gently took Derek's hand.

"I'm not sure. I was too preoccupied making sure you were alright. I didn't care about me." Derek muttered as he squeezed Stiles hand a bit harder. 

Stiles stood from the bed and pulled Derek with him. He was a bit taller now, but he only used that to his advantage and pulled Derek towards him for a kiss, "Well now we're going to focus on you. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Full moon just passed. I've got a month to prepare before I'm placed under it's compelling spell. Right now, let's go see about getting your dick back, okay?"

Derek couldn't fight the twitch of his lips as he almost smiled and followed Stiles downstairs to where everyone was discussing so many different things. 

* * *

 

Stiles' sense of control was amazing. 

Derek's been there through plenty of transformations, having bitten a few people himself, and never has he seen anyone with Stiles' level of control. Had he not been told or seen Stiles' claws that one time, he would have doubted Stiles' lyconthropy. It's been well over a week since the attack and no once has he shifted or did his eyes glow or did his teeth or fangs protrude. 

The host Alpha Neal commented in passing that maybe Stiles had it in him to be a True Alpha himself. Stiles only chuckled and said he was happy being a Beta in Scott's pack. Speaking of Scott, he freaked out and made his way to them. Tackling Stiles into a tight hug that caused a few jealous glares(none from Derek, he knew that Scott and Stiles were brothers and how much each meant to the other. It was from some of the girls who kept looking at Stiles with want. Some human and some wolf.)

Stiles assured Scott that he was fine and he would stay with Derek and work along side the emissaries here to try and reverse all that was done. Once they were finished, they'd make it back home. 

Scott didn't really like the idea of leaving his pack members behind when they were in a bind, but he didn't like being away too long from their territory. 

* * *

 

Derek tried to tell himself that it was ridiculous that he felt jealous and insecure. That Stiles loved him regardless of what he looked like. That Stiles loved him for what he had on the inside and not because...he had a dick once. 

He and Stiles alternated from who was the top so he was sure it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Stiles had been in love with Lydia for a long time, so he wasn't gay...right? Derek was beginning to doubt that because since the transformation Stiles wouldn't touch Derek in a sexual manner. And for some damn reason he was horny as hell! 

Neal's mate, Sarah, after not being able to handle much of the other female visiting members keeping from harassing Stiles, suggested a nice bed and breakfast near by. Derek agreed and they'd been staying there for a few days and Derek had a plan. It wasn't a good plan, but it was simple and sometimes simple is best. 

He was going to make their romantic getaway happen, damn it!

Taking a whiff of the air, he smirked. He smelled the arousal from Stiles and it was strong. Walking into the bathroom he walked into Stiles stroking himself.

 

"D-Derek!" Stiles stuttered.

Derek only smirked and removed the robe he'd been wearing before passing it over. All the while he'd been thinking of what he could say to Stiles, but seeing Stiles' exposed cock twitch at seeing him, and the spike of arousal that went through his mate made the answer obvious. Brushing a strand of hair to the side he presented himself proudly in his female form to his mate. 

"I...uh...um..." Stiles was at a loss for words as his eyes roamed over Derek's body. 

Derek closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck and nuzzled into it, "You _do_ find me attractive..."

Stiles pulled back and gave Derek a confused look, "Of course I do. You're friggen hot!"

Derek frowned, "Then why haven't you touched me these last few weeks?"

Stiles blushed as he looked to the side and mumbled something.

"What?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed, "You have a functioning female body now Derek."

Derek frowned and took a step back, "So you are gay...you don't want to touch me because you're not attracted to me...not like that anyway."

Stiles' eyes widened and he pulled Derek back to him by his hips, "Not what I said."

"Really? Cos it sure as hell sounded like it."

"No! I just...even when I was human we'd go a few rounds..." Stiles mumbled.

"The problems _where_ exactly?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We never used condoms. I didn't have much experience before we got together and you being a wolf and not being able to get STD's made condoms pretty useless since you know...neither of us could get pregnant." Stiles explained and it clicked to Derek. 

He was in a functioning female body. Stiles was right. When they got into it, they went a few rounds and now Stiles had werewolf stamina and they'd probably go more. At some point, even if they had condoms with them, they'd forget. If Stiles came inside of his female body, there would be very little question of if he'd get pregnant. He'd be pregnant...with Stiles' child.

"I never meant for you to feel like I'm not attracted to you, babe. I just...we never talked about it before ya know? Kids...family. I-"

Derek cut Stiles off by kissing him. Without breaking the kiss she leads them back to their bedroom and pushed Stiles onto the bed. He straddles Stiles and eases herself down on Stiles' cock. It was so different. It still burned because of the lack of preparation, but he needed and wanted that burn. 

His female body was aroused though and she'd been wet for him before their conversation started, so that eased it some. Stiles hissed a bit but didn't fight Derek as the older wolf began to fuck himself on Stiles' cock. 

 

Once the rhythm was established and both of them locked dazed and lust filled eyes, did they pick up the pace. Stiles thrusted into her and met her movements. 

 

It'd been too long since Stiles has fucked Derek or that Derek's fucked him, so he knew he wouldn't last long. He rolled them over so he was on top. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and began to thrust like mad. Derek began to yell in pleasure, reaching to caress and massage her boob, pinching her nipple and crying out in pleasure, reaching her climax. 

Stiles, having the conversation still hot in his mind, pulled out and stroked himself a few times before he was cumming on Derek's naked female form. 

 

They were panting as Derek reached for Stiles' cock and pulled him closer by it. She stroked him through his climax, overly happy that his first orgasm as a werewolf had been with and because of her.

Still, as she watched the hot, white substance land on her flat stomach she had a thoughtful expression on her face. 

 

Looking up at Stiles, still stroking him, Derek asked, "Would it be a bad thing?"

Stiles had his eyes closed in pleasure as he enjoyed Derek's touch. "Hmm?"

"Me getting pregnant."

Stiles opened his eyes and looked down at her before lying down next to her. He pulled her close to him and rested his forehead against hers, "It's a huge thing Der."

"I know...but," Derek paused. He knew what he wanted but he never has said it out loud before. Taking a deep breath he mustered out the courage to do so, "I want to. I...I want to have a family with you. I want kids and I was okay with adopting but now we can have our own. Take a little bit of you," Derek pumped out the last bit of cum from Stiles' cock, "And a little bit of me...and make the best looking, most mischievous bundle of cuteness ever in existence."

"You...want a family with me?"

"I don't have a ring but I assure you it's not the post coital bliss...marry me? Impregnate me? Be with me forever?"

Stiles let out a laugh before pulling her into a kiss, "Loaded questions so soon after sex, babe."

Derek looked away, "I know...sorry."

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Huh?" Derek turned back and looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Well I do plan on being with you forever. If I'm going to knock you up then of course I have to make an honest wolf out of you....so yes. I'll marry you. I'll have kids with you. You're mine Derek Hale."

"Soon to be Stilinski, no?" Derek asked as he snuggled into Stiles' embrace.

Stiles held on to Derek protectively, "I dunno...I was thinking of taking on the Hale name."

"Really?" Derek shot his head up some. 

"Yeah...that way our kids will be Hales."

"What about continuing the Stilinski line?"

"I have cousins who can do that...but later we can talk about hyphenating our names."

"I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Sourwolf...no matter what you are. You'll always be my Sourwolf, my mate." 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, please excuse errors.
> 
> Have a prompt want to see written out? Ask in the comments or you can follow me on Twitter @_The_Young_Wolf and ask on there. Prompt posting will be on Weekends(Fri/Sat/Sun).
> 
> I'm trying to branch out and work on my smut writing abilities and also kinks so...I don't be shy.


End file.
